During construction of a building, a workman must regularly interrupt the task at hand in order to do another. Often, he must put down the tool that he had been using and pick up another. As a hazardous situation could result from leaving the tool on the ground or floor unattended, the workman usually arranges to suspend the idle tool.
The most common device used by a workman, such as a carpenter working at framing a building, with which to temporarily hang a power tool, is a nail driven temporarily into a stud, rafter or floor joist. This requires that the workman first drive a nail into the board and, after using it, remove the nail. Such tool mounting diverts an appreciable amount of the workman's time to a non-productive activity, as he must repeatedly insert and remove nails as his work takes him to different areas of the work site.
There is a need for a tool mounting device attached to or part of the tool that does not interfere with the use of the tool and that is capable of temporarily gripping a suitable support such as a framing board, wherever the workman chooses, by a simple one handed action of the workman, so the tool is hung securely on the board. Furthermore, the tool mounting device should allow the workman to retrieve his tool by a simple one handed action. Also, the device must fit and be able to grip the commonly used boards or other structural members used at the work site.